Answer Me
by milkkumaa
Summary: Fem.Levi x Eren! IF YOU DONT LIKE GENDERBENDERS OR ERERI DONT READ!
1. Blood

**HOLY CRAP! A ERERI STORY?! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?! This is x Eren btw so...yeaaahh...enjoy?**

* * *

_**In a Back-alley:**_

_**Levi's POV:**_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_I was cold...tired…._

"LEVI COME BACK!" A tall man with blond short-cut hair yelled from a mile away.

_He was my boyfriend….what a dumb choice I made…_

"GET AWAY!" I kept running away and suddenly he was chasing me at a fast pace.

'_Shit' _ He was catching up to me and when he did he pushed me against the wall.

"ngh...LEAVE ME ALONE ERWIN!" I screamed as loud as I could for someone to help me.

" Not until you tell me one thing…." He whispered in my ear. I screamed some more until he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Tell me you love me…" He whispered. I managed to push him off of me. "NEVER! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I LOVE YOU!" I ran away leaving Erwin on the floor in pain.

As I was running i felt a sharp pain on my hip. I cringed in pain and tears started to flow down my cheeks. "Why? Why me?" I whispered in pain and agony. I eventually fainted from blood loss and I never knew why I was losing blood or hurt.

* * *

_**Eren's POV:**_

"*sigh* why did I get stuck at the night-shift instead of Mikasa or Armin….*tch* fucking Jean…." I swore. I stopped for a moment and looked to my left. '_A girl?' _I then saw blood everywhere and panicked. '_I gotta call the ambulance!' _I shaked the girl to see if she was awake and she didn't move at all. " Don't worry! You're going to be alright!" I screamed. I hope I was right in the end….

* * *

**...*runs away* **


	2. Is this love?

**Wall Sina Hospital:**

_**Levi's POV:**_

I feel cold,bruised,and tired….Where am I?

I heard voices that sounded like a man and a woman. Machines were beeping...I knew in a split second I was in a hospital.

_'Hospital..'_

I opened my eyes completely and saw a boy and a doctor. They didn't know I was awake so I listened on their conversation.

"Eren it's a miracle she's still alive. Losing that much blood would kill you in a heartbeat." the doctor said in a surprised voice. I must've fainted…..**_again_**…

The boy with titan green eyes smiled with joy.

"I'm glad she's going to be ok." I heard him say until he looked straight at me. His eyes widened as he looked at me. I spoke in a soft but angered tone.

"What?" It sounded harsh. "You're awake." he told me. "I know that…" I still sounded harsh. Why am I this way?

He blushed a little and I didn't know why.

"Why am I here?" I yelled not too loud. "Levi I'm Grisha Jaeger. Eren's father. Eren brought you here because he saw you bleeding in the middle of a back-alley." I didn't change my angry expression. "*sigh* Whatever….when can I get out of here?" I said calming down a little. Eren finally spoke again. "My dad said you're staying here for a few weeks but don't worry. The nurses will take good care of you." I got angry again. Trying to calm myself down I grip onto the cover of my hospital bed. "Yeah greaaat…." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Eren's POV:**

I could just hear her sarcasm. She's interesting. I continued to stare at her as my dad told her what happened to her body. For a quick second she glanced at me with this annoyed look on her face. I looked away quickly. She had scars on her neck and arms.

_' I wonder what happened to her….accident? Abusive boyfriend? Abusive parents?'_ As I kept thinking Levi yelled at me. "Hey brat!" her voice snapped me out of my intense thinking.

I stuttered. "M-me?"

"Yes you! Your father said you're going to to take care of me instead of the nurses. So go fetch me some food." She spoke like she was a queen or a leader.

"Did I fucking stutter? Go get me some food brat!" This time she yelled.

"Ok. Ok." I walked out the room. I started to blush like an idiot.

_'Why is my face all warm like this? A-am I-NO! I can't….I'm dating Mikasa...I can't..'_

* * *

OMG is this chapter 2?! Spare me ! I was working on this all night in a romancey kinda mood with lots and lots of coffee...Im still kinda hype..._**WELL FUCK!**_

-Trouffle


	3. Painful Memories

**10 years ago:**

_"__Mommy I'm hungry…."_

_"__Go away Levi I'm busy!"_

_Tears….they were warm….salty….and they showed emotion…._

_"__Daddy...mommy hates me…"_

_"__Levi go away I'm busy!"_

_More tears….I'm scared…._

**1 year later:**

_Yelling….blood…._

"_M-mommy?"_

"_See what you made me do Levi?! You made me kill her!"_

"_Daddy…."_

_Blood…..blood everywhere…._

_I cried loudly causing the neighbors to come over and call the police…_

_I'm scared…._

_Mommy…_

_Daddy…._

**Wall Sina Hospital ( present time ):**

**Levi's POV**

I gasp as I wake up sweating and nervous.

_'__What happened? Where am I?'_ I looked around and remembered I was in the hospital.

"*sigh* Where is that idiot? I'm starving!" I say to myself annoyed.I'm hungry and the hospital food wasn't going to make it better.

The door crashed open and it was him. I jumped a little but gained my composure back in a split second.

"Where were you? I've been waiting forever!" I yelled at him. I don't know why I was yelling at him...It's not like I hate him or anything…

Wait...What am I saying?!

I was such in thought,I didn't hear what the boy was saying to me.

"Hey...Hey you ok?" He waved his hand in my face to gain my attention. Out of nowhere,I bit his finger like a cat.

"OW! Geez what was that for? I said I was sorry…" He said to me in pain.

I blushed and looked away quickly.

"S-shut up and give me my food brat!" I yelled at him. He jumped and gave me my food.

It smells good….

"I brought you some fries and a cheese burger." He smiled at me.

His smile caused me to blush.

I started to eat.

_'__Damn you Eren…'_ I blushed a crimson red causing me to go deep in thought.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait even though no one reads this...**_


	4. Would Life be Better?

_**Levi's POV:**_

"_**Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?!"**_

_I was scared…_

"_Mom?...Dad?..."_

_Someone was calling me. They reached their hand out to me….Who?_

_Who?_

_Who?! _

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

Opening my eyes wide open scared...no...angry...no….

Confused…

That boy was startled….what's his name again?

"W-whats wrong?" he asked still shaking. He reached his hand out to me but I slapped it away yelling at him.

"I'm fine brat!"

"My name is Eren and I'm not a brat! I'm older than you so you should be calling me senpai or something.." Eren kept babbling on and on.

I smiled...wait...did I just smile?

Is hell freezing over?!

Eren all of a sudden looked at me blushing.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Why are you blushing brat?" I retorted. I stopped smiling and looked away. I sighed and stared at the window until the doctor barged in.

Wait...thats no doctor…

'_Hanji?!'_

"LEEEEEEVIIIII!" She hugged me tightly crying. "I thought you died! UGH! Erwin that dumbass! How dare he hurt you! I should dissect him!" She kept talking about ways to hurt or even kill Erwin on what he did to me.

I sighed at her energy. Man did she have a lot of it…

"Eren this is Hanji. My friend from school…" Hanji looked at Eren and her eyes sparkled.

"HI EREN I'M HANJI NICE TO MEET 'CHA! HOW TALL ARE YOU? WHAT"S YOUR GPA? WHAT SCHOOL DO YOU GO TO? CAN I EXPERIMENT ON YOU?"

Eren flinched when he heard experiment.

This can't be good….

_**Eren's POV:**_

"E-experiment?" I gulped. How can Levi deal with her everyday?

Hanji nodded excitedly until Levi threw a book at her head. Levi scolded her and I sighed in relief…

"I'm gonna at Starbucks ain't easy ya know." I told them both. Levi mumbled goodbye while Hanji whined. I promised Hanji that She can come back tomorrow and once i said that Levi yelled. "She can't! We both have school tomorrow idiot. So this'll be the last time we'll even meet." Levi was right. She gets out today and sadly I won't see her again…

"Yeah you're right. Sorry hehe….Well goodbye ladies." I left walking to my job frowning.

_**At Starbucks:**_

"Yo asswipe!" A voice yelled from a distance.

I knew it nice and clear.

Jean…

"What majestic stallion? Need some hay to munch on? I'm all out today. Come back tomorrow." I yelled back at him.

"Tsk. You think your the best thing since television huh? Well think again Jaeger Bombastic. Heard Mikasa was cheating on ya the other day! Tough luck huh?" Jean was babbling on and on.

I flinched when I heard the words Mikasa and cheating. I knew she was cheating on me but why yell it out for the whole world to hear?

Mikasa was walking this way and Jean made his move.

"Hey Mikasa! Wanna hang out la-"

"I'm not into guys with vaginas…"

I snorted and walked inside laughing. Armin was questioning me on what happened and once I told him,he began laughing too.

'_I guess a life without Levi won't be bad after all.."_

* * *

_**Two chapters cause i did these months ago and I procrastinated on posting here... ._.**  
_


	5. I'm in Wonderland

_**Eren's POV:**_

'_I wonder how Levi's doing...' _I blushed at that thought but then shook his head after.

'_No no no...I'm dating Mikasa...I can't think about Levi…' _while thinking that a short girl with as well as short straight black hair walked pass me singing softly.

I murmured, "That voice!"

I started to walk towards the singing girl slowly getting more nervous each time he gets closer.

* * *

_**Levi's POV:**_

Walking to school calmly, my favorite song came on. My earbuds blasted the beautiful pleasure of the bass of my favorite song.

The bass was playing within my ears like beating drums and without controlling myself , I sung the song loudly:

_**I'm not Snow White**_

_**But I'm lost inside this forest.**_

_**I'm not Red Riding Hood,**_

_**But I think the wolves have got me.**_

_**Don't want the stilettos**_

_**I'm not, not Cinderella**_

_**I don't need a knight, so baby take off all your armor**_

_**You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, Beauty**_

_**Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?**_

_**I want it all, but I want you more**_

_**Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple?**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

_**But I believe in you and me**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to**_

_**Wonderland, Wonderland, Wonderland**_

_**When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night**_

_**My dreams consist of things**_

_**that I make you wanna to hide**_

_**Don't lock me in your tower**_

_**Show me your magic powers**_

_**I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger**_

_**I want the love, the money, and the perfect ending**_

_**You want the same as I, I, so stop pretending**_

_**I want to show you how good we could be together**_

_**I want to love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

_**But I believe in you and me**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to**_

_**Wonderland, Wonderland**_

_**Wonderland, oh, oh**_

_**I believe in you and me**_

_**I don't believe in fairytales**_

_**I don't believe in fairytales**_

_**I don't believe in fairytales**_

_**But I believe in you and me**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to, take me to**_

_**I believe in you and me, Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to, take me to**_

_**Take me to Wonderland**_

_**Take me to Wonderland, take me to Wonderland…**_

Looking around me,I saw people applauding and smiling towards me.

'_Why are people clapping and staring at me?'_

"LEEEEEEEVIIIIII!" Hanji came running towards me with the most widest grin on her face.

"It's too early to be yelling Hanji...What is it?"

"Your singing! It was AMAZING! Who taught you how to sing like that?!" Hanji was amazed at me.

"I-I don't know?"

The school bell started to ring before Hanji could continue to ask me questions. I sighed in relief running towards the school hoping I won't be late.

* * *

_**Eren's POV:**_

Before I got towards the girl,the school bell rang.

I swore to myself running towards the school trying to make it to P.E in time.

_In the gym:_

Making it to the gym I checked to see if my class was there and they were. I heard Jean talking shit about me and I slammed the door to the gym open pissed off.

"**JAEGER!" **

'_Fuck!'_

"Yo Keith! How are ya?" I said while putting the most stupid looking grin on my face.

"DON'T 'YO KEITH' ME! GET TO CHANGIN'!"

"Y-yes sir…"

Hearing a snicker it wasn't from Jean's mouth.

"Ah! Levi! Just in time is your team ready for the dodgeball match?" Keith asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes…" She replied softly. I turned around and saw her.

'_Why...Why...WHY….'_

I started to point at Levi.

"**WHY IS SHE HERE**?!"

* * *

_**/GUNS AT MY HEAD**_


	6. I'll Be Brave

_Levi's POV:_

I look towards the yelling yet familiar voice in front of me.

I had no reaction. Why is that you ask?

I'm rather confused myself..

"*sigh* It's you again...why are you even here?"

"I could ask you the same!" Eren shouted back at me.

I smirked and jokingly whispered seductively.

"It's. " I smiled walking out the gymnasium amused.

"He's such a kid..." I giggled a little while walking to music class.

Ah music..

It calms the brain so often that I love it.

I walked calmly to music class humming. I looked to my left with my eyes wide open.

'No...no no no not here!'

The boy looked back at me with a smirk on his face walking towards me. I tried to run as quickly as I could but he pinned my arms on the wall smirking.

"Erwin..ngh...LET ME GO!" I yelled at him struggling.

"Levi...I missed you ya know..." He whispered seductively in my ear. His grip got stronger the more I tried to break free.

"It's useless Levi..." He came closer to my face reaching in for a kiss. Without warning , I knee him in the stomach setting me free.

I ran as fast as I could to music class and slammed the classroom door closed with everyone looking straight at me.

"Levi, next time enter class in a better fashion." stated in a calm voice.

"Now class we're singing solo today. So everyone prepare to sing in front of the class." The class groans in annoyance but I didn't mind at all..

Once she finished writing the assignment on the chalk board she started to speak again.

"Time for your solos! Since Levi had the decency to show up in a improper fashion , she gets to go first." said looking straight at me with a grin. I sighed and stood up in front of the class.

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes trying to sing sang as softly as I could:

I've always noticed that you're not here beside me

I see when I look back you've all gone on with out me

Deep in my heart I'll keep myself strong and fighting

And that's how I stay strong even now

Nothing in this world scares me anymore

I'll whisper those words to this heart you tore

Everyone feels alone when times are hard

We seem to lock ourselves inside memories

And ignore the real world

Even though I feel I might cry

I'll laugh away loneliness knowing

Love's out there somewhere waiting for me

You won't catch me crying over what would be

(A/N: Credit goes to AmandaLee/LeeandLie on YouTube for the lyrics ( • ̀ω•́ )✧)

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see everyone smiling and clapping at my singing. I bowed and quickly sat back down.

As everyone else went , I started to daydream about this boy..

The vision was blurry but he smiled and kissed me passionately.

I blushed at that but someone was calling me...

A soft , gentle voice rang through my ears. That voice snapped me back into reality as I turned around to see Krista.

"O-oh hey!" I smiled at her gently.

"Class is over now. You've been daydreaming a lot lately Levi...are you ok?" She asked. I nodded at her to show her I was fine but I'm not..

Lately I've just been getting molested by THE most popular guy in school. What's his stupid name again?

Irwin?

Owrin?

Well whatever..I regret saying this but I sleep with him one night when I was in the 'business' and he drools all over me.

I'll say this once and only once..He was the WORST fuck I've ever had..

I always regretted being a prostitute but..I needed the money! I have no parents and I'm a single girl who lives in a small one bedroom apartment **BY HERSELF**!

So hey I needed the money...

But besides all that crap...I don't want Krista to worry about me too much. She's sweet,smart,pretty..hell she's everything you can want in a girl..

I grab my bag and walk to P.E waving goodbye to Krista. I sighed heavily.

_'Its gonna be a looong year...'_

* * *

((SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO FUCKING SHORT p(´⌒｀｡q). Look I'm writing this at almost 4am and this took FOREVER! BUT! Expect a new chapter next week! Seeeeeeeeeyaaaaaa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶))


	7. Power

Levi's POV:

*sigh*

As I mentally prepared myself for the dodge ball match against whoever team it was someone sneaked up behind me while I changed.

I knew who it was but I blushed as that person groped my breasts.

"P-Petra! CUT IT!" I yelled at her stuttering.

She just snickered and squeezed them tighter. "Your so adorable Levi~!" Petra said releasing her grip.

"Groping aside~..the team is ready! We're just waiting for you." She smiled at me walking out of the locker room.

I changed into my gym uniform and walked out to see a team of boys on one end and a team of girls on the other.

I got on the girls side to see a few boys staring at me pervertedly. Only one of them caught my eye.  
_'Eren...'_

I blushed a light pink but looked the other way.

((HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIRD PERSON!))

Levi and Eren stared at each other with nervous expressions on their faces.

"GET READY"

Levi and Eren grabbed a ball at the same time readying their positions.

"AND..."

Gripping their balls harder (( NO DIRTY THOUGHTS FOLKS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )) Eren and Levi looked at each other ready to take aim.

"GO!"

Levi aimed at the leader(Eren) missing. Instead it hit Jean causing him to fly to the

wall behind him.

Eren threw the ball at Levi who dodged it.

Eren instead hit Sasha causing her to go unconcious.

"Sasha!" Petra yelled. Eren smirked at Levi who growled at him.

Levi picked up a ball and tried to aim at Eren but missed once more hitting Berthold and Reiner at the same time.

'_Fuck' _Eren swore in his mind.

Eren had to admit one thing. Levi was strong. Not just strong.

'_She's inhuman !'_

Eren picked up two dodge balls throwing them both at Levi who once again dodged them.

Petra and Ymir was hit knocking them out of the game only leaving 3 players on each side left.

Levi growled at a pleased Eren. Picking up another ball Levi hit Marco and Thomas unconscious at the other end of the gym while Eren hit Nanaba and Annie across the end of the gym as well.

Leaving only Eren and Levi left in the game they both glared at each other grabbing another ball at the same time.

They both threw the balls at each other at the same time.

On sync they got hit in the head causing the game to be over.

The coach stood there with his eyes wide saying only three words.

"ITS A TIE!"

* * *

Levi's POV:

_'Shit...'_

I balled my hand into a fist and slammed it on the waxed gym floor.

Someone offered their hand to help me up but I smacked it away without thinking about who it was.

I looked up to see Eren. I blushed embarrassed by what I did to him and run out of the gym.

* * *

Eren's POV:

(( HOLY FUCKING SHIT ERENS POV FINALLY OMF FRECKLED JESUS ANSWERED MY PRAYERS))

_'What's wrong with her?'_

I chased after her just to find her covering her face with her legs.

"H-hey..."

She was startled and as soon as she looked up I blushed.

She look so helpless and adorable

I couldn't stop myself from walking towards her bending down kissing her forehead telling her two simple words:

"_It's okay..._"

* * *

_((IM DONE *takes a nap*))_


End file.
